Libra Clones
PsiCorps |role = * Assault * Anti-air |useguns = Fake custom explosive darts |tier = 3 |hp = 180 |armortype = Flak |speed = 10 |sight = 8 |cost = * $1200 (support power) * (unit) |recharge = 4:30 |deployed = Psychplug |groundattack = 16 * 3 (48 total) * 150% vs. Basic/Animal * 140% vs. Flak * 130% vs. Plate/Cyborg * 85% vs. Light * 80% vs. Medium/Harvester * 75% vs. Heavy * 50% vs. Drone * 30% vs. all structure armor types |airattack = 16 * 3 (48 total) * 150% vs. Scout Ravens * 140% vs. Rocketeers, Norio, Gyrocopters and Uragan * 85% vs. Light Aircraft * 80% vs. Medium Aircraft * 75% vs. Heavy Aircraft |cooldown = 100 frames (6.7 in-game seconds) |range = * 10 (ground) * 11 (air) |ability = Amphibious |notes = * 3 Libra Clones are delivered to the target location by a Dybbuk-Transport when called in * Self-healing * Uncrushable * Cannot be mind-controlled and abducted * Immune to confusion rays * 50% more resistant to bullets * Cannot fire from opentopped transports * Explodes when killed ** The explosion detonates a fake custom explosive dart on the Libra Clone's position * Dybbuk-Transport stats: ** Hit points: 1000 ** Armor type: Light Aircraft ** Speed: 50 (jet) ** Turn rate: 6 ** Cloaked and invisible on radar |artist = ImP_RuLz (prime Libra) |actress = ATheatricalSongBird }} The PsiCorps proselyte who commands Libra can opt to requisition her genetically identical, but inferior clones as soon as his Pandora Hub is upgraded with the Psychplug add-on. These Libra Clones (also referred to as Sisters)Unthinkable text: "The Allies are destroying our Bio Tanks! We've got no time to move those Sisters!" are deployed via airdrop by a Dybbuk-Transport anywhere on the battlefield. The clones do look exactly like the prime Libra but are weaker, being less powerful and durable, and cannot use the prime's signature gravity field. As such, the clones are only useful as a diversion for the prime Libra or as a bait to her enemies. Libra Clones are the only ones who can tolerate the prime Libra's personality; in fact, the clones are almost always seen accompanying the prime Libra wherever she goes.Libra's official description AI behavior Unused by the AI. Appearances Libra Clones have not appeared in the campaign so far, except those who are within Bio Tanks. Act Two * A Bio Tank containing a Libra Clone first appears in the Soviet mission Exist to Exit. It is subsequently detonated, likely to prevent the discovery of Libra Clones. * In Earthrise, an experimentation site can be seen within the lunar base that contains damaged Bio Tanks and a larger version of it in the middle; it is implied that Libra and her clones were experimented upon here. * In Unthinkable, several Libra Clones in Bio Tanks in the Epsilon Headquarters base were unable to be relocated in time and were destroyed by the advancing Allied forces. Trivia * Unlike the personality of the prime Libra, the Libra Clones lack any obvious signs of psychopathy; instead it is overlapped with an eerie emotionless aura. Their quotes also indicate that their loyalty to the Epsilon (specifically PsiCorps) is unquestionable and will gladly lay down their lives for their superiors to succeed. More importantly, they are well aware of their true nature as clones and mere distractions but seem unfazed by this fact. See also * Libra References zh:天秤复制人 Category:Support Powers Category:Epsilon Army Category:PsiCorps Category:Infantry Category:Self Healing